Burn Out
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: She ran the Haruno Enterprise but street raced as well! Sasuke met her on the streets of Tokyo but little did they know their paths would collide. Literally. [I win you go out to dinner with me!] [Get ready to say goodbye to that date, Uchiha] M FOR LEMON


_**Burn Out**_

_**X**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (Obvious Reasons)**_

_**Location(s) --- Los Angeles & Tokyo**_

_**X**_

_**Summary --- She owned a large enterprise and street raced for a living. Sasuke met her on the streets of Tokyo but little did they know their paths would collide. Literally. //I win you go out to dinner with me She smirked.//Get ready to say goodbye to that date, Uchiha//**_

_**X**_

_**Chapter 1 --- Lets Drag!**_

_**X**_

_**She cringed at the damage done to her baby. 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT V6, the crimson red body paint having been faded in areas and the passenger side door busted to no extent! **_

_**Her fingertips grazed what was left of her prize winning car. She had won many races with this car, spending thousands of dollars in repairs and upgrades as well as visuals to make it look like a true star.**_

"_**Man, Miss Sakuya, you sure destroyed this car good."**_

_**She sighed yet again.**_

"_**Just tell me how long and how much."**_

_**Running his fingers through his brown hair, Trevor Hill thought hard as he took a better look at the car. **_

"_**I'd say about $ 6,000..."**_

_**Sakura nodded her head.**_

"_**And how long will it take to repair and upgrade?"**_

_**The man paced around the large garage.**_

"_**I'd say at least by this upcoming Monday."**_

_**Sakura patted the hood of her car while smirking.**_

"_**At least we won."**_

_**The mechanic gave her the thumbs up as he smiled.**_

"_**That's great Miss Sakuya!"**_

_**She tugged the black leather skirt down more seeing as it kept rising with each and every movement she made. Her brows furrowed as she looked at her watch, high heels clicking against the cement as she dragged herself away.**_

"_**I want my baby to look better than ever before and there just might be a little tip waiting for you if I'm impressed."**_

_**She swayed her hips from side to side while winking at him and turning her gaze hard.**_

"_**Don't screw up." She said every word slowly and dangerously.**_

_**The man nodded his head even though the woman was leaving.**_

"_**She'll be perfect!" He called after her.**_

_**Sakura paid him no heed, instead flagging down a taxi and entering the backside, parting her lips and instructing the driver to take her where she wanted to go.**_

"_**19 Coral Springs."**_

_**The driver took a look at the woman in the backseat as she applied more lipstick to her already full and pouty lips. Smacking them together to make sure an even amount had been coated on and wasn't uneven.**_

_**The driver gulped when she met his gaze.**_

"_**I'm on a tight schedule."**_

_**He said a quick apology while driving through downtown Los Angeles. Sakura sighed as she looked out the lightly tinted window at her side, work was becoming more and more of a hassle and she was buried in paperwork day in and day out...**_

_**'When will I ever get a break!?'**_

_**The yellow cab stopped abruptly, Sakura looked around and upon realization knew that she had arrived home. Paying the taxi fee, Sakura exited the car and rushed inside her large, white manor.**_

_**The house she lived alone in.**_

_**Well not completely alone!! She still had her loyal Siberian Husky, Togo. It had been a gift from her father when she was but a teenager of the age of 15 but now she was at the ripe age of 20.**_

_**Upon entering her home and stepping foot within the parlor, Togo ran at her and began to bark, wanting the attention he sought after all day long while Sakura was at work. She patted the dog's head and walked into the kitchen where she extracted a doggy biscuit and tossed it at Togo who caught it in his mouth with ease.**_

"_**Good boy!"**_

_**The Husky followed Sakura into her room as she changed out of her revealing clothes and into more casual wear consisting of a grey pencil skirt and a light blue cashmere sweater.**_

_**Her fingers gripped the blonde locks of hair on her head, pulling it off with trouble as she placed it gently on top of her dresser. Now long pink locks of hair fell from their spot and framed her face.**_

_**Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror.**_

"_**How long must I do this for?"**_

_**The Husky barked, almost like he was answering her question.**_

_**Sakura patted his head once again as she grabbed for her purse and cellular phone in which she took wherever she went. **_

_**She lived two separate and tiring lives...**_

_**One she had no choice but to do since her father died when she was still 19. She was the only known Haruno left and it was up to her to keep the Haruno enterprise running well with no problems until it was her time to pass it down to the next.**_

_**If her brother hadn't disappeared a few years back, he would have surely been chosen instead of her to run the enterprise of the Haruno family but Sakura hadn't heard word of him since 3 years ago...**_

_**She didn't even know why he decided to run off in the first place! He was always treated well and got everything he wanted, she still couldn't fit the pieces together quite yet; not until she had more evidence...**_

_**His name, Haruno Yuu, disappeared at age 23 and now no one knows of his whereabouts; not even his sister Sakura...**_

_**Her second life, was something that was kept as a deep hidden secret of hers. Something that she had to conceal her identity at all times. She chose to keep her true identity a secret because it would just screw up her life more.**_

_**Street racing was something she did for competition and fun. Plus it gave her an excuse to go off to different parts of the World and compete with many racers in beautiful areas on the Earth...**_

_**Her next upcoming race was located in the busy streets of Tokyo City. That would prove to be a much challenging race, especially in such an over-populated city! She was actually have American-half Japanese...**_

_**Her mother having been from Japan originally before moving to America where she met her father, an American man who was already starting the largest enterprise in all of Los Angeles!**_

_**They fell in love instantly and first had Yuu, shortly after Sakura. She had always loved to go go-karting with her brother who taught her how to do so in the first place. He taught her to do much of everything since their parents were always constantly working day in and day out.**_

_**Her mother had died in a car related accident and her father had suffered with stomach cancer since she was still very young. It had been the end of him...**_

_**Her street name was, Haruka Sakuya, she wouldn't dare use her real name while she was racing! She even wore a very expensive blonde wig when she was in the World of street racing!**_

_**She was a newcomer I guess you could say... Having only started a year ago to this day when she realized what she wanted to do. But she wasn't just going to drop the company and let some worthless person take over the business so she decided to juggle her everyday life with her street life and thus far everything was going fine.**_

_**Her cellphone went off which caused the woman to jump a little.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Miss Haruno you are wanted at the board meeting in 15 minutes."**_

_**Sakura smiled, her assistant, Yamanaka Ino was always there for her.**_

"_**Thank you, Yamanaka-san."**_

_**Said woman hung up the phone, Sakura rushed out of her house and extracted her car keys from within the purse. Entering her sleek black BMW, Sakura started the car and drove out of her driveway.**_

_**Heading straight for the large building in the heart of L.A.**_

_**X**_

"_**God that meeting took forever!"**_

_**Running her fingers through her hair, Sakura walked around the 12th floor of the building until she came across the blonde haired woman she had spoken to on the phone an hour and a half ago.**_

"_**Yamanaka-san!"**_

_**The woman turned around swiftly when she heard her name being called. Nodding curtly towards Sakura, Ino handed her a few papers and explained what they were exactly.**_

_**Ino was her trust worthy assistant and friend, she took care of all Sakura's meetings and such. Sakura and the woman walked side by side towards the elevator as Sakura pushed the button for the main lobby.**_

"_**Ino-chan, I need you to push back the meeting this Monday."**_

_**Yamanaka Ino quirked a brow at the pink haired girl.**_

"_**Need a little break again?"**_

_**Sakura laughed along with her.**_

"_**Just taking care of some business."**_

_**Ino took out Sakura's schedule and scribbled out the meeting on Monday at 12:05 pm.**_

"_**There we go!"**_

_**Ino bit the end of her pen.**_

"_**I can move it to next Wednesday... Is that alright?"**_

_**Sakura nodded her head.**_

_**Sakura entered the main lobby and waved goodbye to Ino as she walked out of the large building and right back inside her black BMW where she would go home and take a nice long bath.**_

_**Awaiting Monday to arrive so she could just get the damned race over with with yet another well deserved victory...**_

_**X**_

_**Sakura placed a hand on her hip as she removed the large sunglasses, emerald peeking out from underneath as she located Trevor.**_

"_**Done yet?"**_

_**He walked her towards a large black sheet with a large bundle beneath it. Sakura smirked as she watched Trevor rip off the large sheet and toss it carelessly to the ground while watching for Sakura's expression.**_

_**The red paint was evenly coated on the car's body, black dragon vinyls at each side put on anew as well as the previously destroyed door was now newly bought and in place of the old one.**_

_**The tires all new as well as the large 19 inch silver cyclone wheels. A new spoiler in black and newly built in neon magenta light underneath the car's body. Sakura ran her gloved fingers across the hood again as she looked at the darkly tinted windows and then opened the driver side door.**_

_**As soon as she seated herself in the black leather seat, she was in heaven! Her eyes looked up at the ceiling and caught sight of the sun roof recently put in. Twin mufflers at the back and the engine, wheels, suspense, as well as handling all upgraded to something much better.**_

"_**By the way..."**_

_**Trevor stuck his head into the car while pointing at the speedometer.**_

"_**You have a higher supply of Nitrous Oxide."**_

_**Sakura gripped the wheel of the car and smiled up at the man.**_

"_**Awesome job!"**_

_**Extracting a bundle of bills from her purse, Sakura handed it over to Trevor who seemed to have died and come back to life all of a sudden!!**_

"_**A thousand tip."**_

_**Trevor thanked her as he handed her the keys and watched her start the engine. Hearing it run beautifully as she pulled out of the garage and towards her private jet location.**_

_**The car would have to be shipped all the way to Tokyo with her. She would make it there in at least 6-7 hours which would give her some time to prepare before the race really began.**_

_**And so the adventure started...**_

_**X**_

_**Sakura looked up from her magazine to stare out the window across from her, she could just about make out the city of Tokyo below as the plane prepared to land. Sakura held onto the hand grips on either side of her as her body lurched forwards and shook in every direction.**_

_**Finally everything stopped and the plane's engine shut off. **_

_**Sakura unbuckled her seat belt and tossed the magazine to the floor, her eyes looked out at the beautiful city as she exited the plane and watched the crew carefully remove her car from the cockpit at the back.**_

_**She entered the furnished car and tested it out before finally entering one of the freeways and make a left where she traveled down a very busy street until her eyes caught sight of a particularly old and shabby road.**_

_**She was going to be a little early...**_

_**Turning the corner, Sakura watched as spectators gathered around 2 other cars, her car made an entrance and caught everyone's attention. The other two drivers to the cars were already out and leaned carelessly against the side.**_

_**The one that caught her eye was the raven haired male, fair skin and taught body. She stopped next to his car as she turned it off and stepped out. Shaking her head a bit while running her fingers through the golden tresses.**_

_**At once the male who had caught her attention stepped in front of her.**_

"_**You the newcomer?"**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**Just got here."**_

_**Sakura became aware of his gaze set on her pair of creamy legs hardly being concealed by the white skirt she chose to wear.**_

"_**Nice ride."**_

_**Sakura looked back at the male's silver and blue car.**_

"_**Same."**_

_**He pressed his hand against the side of the door, body so close to hers as she looked him straight in the eyes.**_

"_**Do you mind?"**_

_**He raised a brow.**_

"_**Not at all."**_

_**Growling, Sakura crossed her arms, causing her cleavage to show more. Which the male's eyes seemed to be trained on.**_

"_**You have a name?"**_

_**Sakura smirked.**_

"_**Haruka Sakuya."**_

_**He smirked down at her.**_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke."**_

"_**Lets make a little wager, babe."**_

_**Sakura eyed him, slightly interested.**_

"_**I win, you go on a date with me." He flashed her a pearly white grin.**_

_**She pushed him away from her.**_

"_**Okay but get ready to say bye-bye to that date, Uchiha."**_

_**Blowing him a kiss and winking, Sakura settled herself inside the car, watching as the other two racers did the same and buckled in before they started the engine and awaited the signal.**_

_**A loud bang went off which caused them all to floor it and charge their cars forward, Sakura's already taking the lead but Sasuke's not all too far away. There were 5 lanes they could choose from to avoid any obstacles of the sort.**_

_**Sakura moved over 2 lanes and watched in the rear view window as Sasuke caught up to her and now was driving right next to her.**_

"_**Get ready for that date, babe!"**_

_**Sakura smirked.**_

"_**Don't bet on it!"**_

_**A loud crash was heard from behind them and they both knew that the other unknown driver had crashed, Sakura felt goosebumps rising on her arms as she shifted gears and slowly began to pass Sasuke's car.**_

"_**See you at the finish line!!"**_

_**Hitting NOS, Sakura's car picked up speed and nearly lost control of the vehicle if it hadn't been for her instincts and quick reflexes! Next thing she knew, her and Sasuke were head to head and the finish line was but 30 feet away!**_

_**It all came down to this! If she lost she'd have to go out to dinner with this complete stranger, yet hot stranger and fish out $ 3,000!! Wasn't much of a prize but Sakura hated to lose but when Sasuke's car began to pull in the lead she panicked!**_

_**'I'm winning this race no matter what!'**_

_**X**_

_**Author's Note: lol so how was the first chapter!? Hmmm. I have never written anything like this in my life and decided to give it a shot! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! XD**_

_**Should I continue??**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**X**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!**_

_**X**_


End file.
